Paint Me A Picture
by thelandofllamas
Summary: When Kurt quits his job, he meets a stranger in a park. Possibly the best stranger he could ever meet. Artist!Kurt, StreetMusician!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_Paint Me A Picture_

**A/N- Hello! So new idea that came to me before I fell asleep a few weeks ago. I've had exams and shit since then but I finally had time to write it this week. it's not gonna be a particularly long fic...maybe six chapters max? But I hope you enjoy all the same :) Leave a review and lemme know what you thought!_  
_**

**I'm not sure how regular updates will be as I have another exam in a month but it'll get there eventually...  
**

* * *

_14:15pm_

"You know what? That's it. I've had enough of this, I've had enough of you and I quit" Kurt yelled, throwing the pencil in his hand down onto his desk dramatically, arms flying around in a flourish.

"Oh grow up Hummel, so yes I used your design for the website, surely that's a good thing?" the girl scoffed, running a hand through her yes-I'm-a-natural-blonde-no-those-are-not-brunette-roots-you-see hair.

"You passed it off as your own, didn't give me any credit for it and told our boss that I'm an incompetent worker when I questioned you about the fucking thing!" He shouted back in exasperation, waving his hands in annoyance, knocking over a pot in his haste.

"Grow a backbone Kurt" Katie rolled her eyes, her hands placed on her tiny waist. The rest of the office was staring at the fighting pair, eyes flicking from one to the other as they sparred.

"That's it. I'm done, I quit" he said calmly, beginning to gather up his belongings from his desk.  
A resounding 'oooh' and 'really?!' came from his former workmates.

Katie bit her lip slightly, guilt creeping onto her conscience. "Kurt don't maybe we can-" she said softly.

"No. I've stayed here for months thinking I just had to get used to you but in fact you're just a bitch. You've stolen my ideas and I can't be here a moment longer" he said, walking closer to the girl and staring her down, he had a good few inches on her and he glared at her menacingly.

Katie narrowed her eyes at the man. "Fine, quit, but I promise you, it'll be me who gets anywhere in life"

Kurt grimaced and shoved his sketch pad, phone and laptop into his messenger bag and grabbed the photo frame containing a picture of him and his dad. Standing up straight, he looked round the office, Katie staring at him with pure hatred, other colleagues giving him apologetic but supportive smiles.

"Some of you, it was nice knowing you. Katie, go to hell" Kurt nodded and stormed out the door with a dignified flourish that somehow only he or Rachel Berry could perfect.

Kurt walked without purpose for a while, the reality of what he just did slowly dawning on him. He walked into a local park and sat himself down on a bench. "I just quit my job. Shit" he whispered to himself, rubbing his eyes in remorse.

* * *

_That morning._  
Blaine felt someone slap his foot hard, from his place in his bed. "What?" He mumbled, turning his head into his pillow.

"Blaine, it's 11. You have work at 3, get up and do something with your life" he heard a male voice say.

"Go away Mike, I'm tired" Blaine replied, groaning.

"You're only tired because you, being the nice person you are, took the extra shift at work and didn't finish until 1 this morning. I told you not too!"

Blaine sighed and opened his eyes, turning to look at his friend/roommate. "But it was extra money! You know I need it!"

"Will you get up if I tell you Tina made pancakes?" Mike smirked as Blaine's face lit up.

"Has she bought the nice cream?"

"Yes I have, you food whore now come and eat them" he heard Mike's girlfriend shout from the kitchen. Blaine shrugged and swung his feet over the side of the bed, hurrying to the kitchen and happily taking the plate offered to him by the girl.

"Any plans for the day Blaine?" Tina asked him sweetly, sitting opposite him at the table, leaning her head back onto Mike's stomach as he stood behind her.

"I don't know, might go play at the park for a while then head to work, what an exciting life I lead huh?" he said between mouthfuls of pancake.

"Riveting. You know Blaine, if you let me set you up on this date with a guy I know, you might have a –"

Tina was shut off by the sharp look Blaine was giving her. "I've already told you no, I'm fine being single for now! I appreciate the concern but honestly, I've got friends, my guitar and these pancakes, I'm good for life right now" he grinned. She rolled her eyes and glanced at the time.

"I better get to work. I'll see you boys later" she stood up and gave Mike a quick kiss on the mouth and ran round the other side to kiss Blaine's cheek as she vacated the apartment.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Mike asked him once Tina had gone, leaning down on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" he replied with a smile, staring up at his friend.

"You seem a little, I don't know, off?" Mike suggested, shrugging, stealing a strawberry off Blaine's plate.

"I'm just fine seriously." Blaine said. "Anyway I'm gonna shower and go do some singing for the general public of New York, I'll see you after work" Blaine stood up, taking his plate over to the sink.

A few minutes later, Blaine was sat on his bed, his face screwed up a little. The truth was no, he wasn't okay. He was working as a waiter, long hours just to scrape a living and pay the bills, he was fed up of record labels telling him he wasn't what they were looking for, he was fed up of being forced to look for an overrated thing called love. Blaine wanted someone to be his one and only yes, but he was taking a freaking long time to find and he was sick of this mundane life he was living.

He ran a hand through his black curls and sighed. He guessed the afternoon he'd just go play in the park again – he'd struck a deal with the policeman who roams there, Blaine could play in one particular spot whenever he wanted but for no more than three hours at a time.

After showering, he grabbed his guitar and shoved it in its case before making his way out the door. "Bye Mike" he called, letting the latch shut behind him.

* * *

Blaine had been playing for at least two hours now, glancing at the case, there was a few coins in there and several bills. Regulars of the park knew him by now, they stopped and smiled, offered some change and went their way. Blaine liked playing in the outdoors, seeing people stop and actually listen to what he had to sing and play.

He grinned mid lyric as a little girl ran towards him , threw a scrunched up dollar bill in his case and smiled widely at him before running back to her mother.

The song he was singing finished and he looked up, saying thank you to the small crowd that was gathered nearby.

Then in the distance, he noticed a very _very _attractive guy sitting on a bench, looking rather distressed and on the verge of tears. The guy kept rubbing his hands together as if for something to do and picking up his phone, shaking his head and putting it down again.

Blaine kind of couldn't help but stare, he was absolutely beautiful, styled hair, very tight jeans and just all round perfection. However, he also noticed that this guy looked scared to death, like he was a little lost in the world, not quite finding a light anywhere.

Blaine smirked a little, the guy looked in Blaine's direction and caught his eye just as Blaine began to play.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to do; he couldn't go back and grovel for his job back, Katie had done nothing but make his life a misery and he couldn't handle it anymore but god, did he need the money.

He kept picking his phone to up to call his dad, Rachel, Finn, anyone but he couldn't do it, mainly because he didn't want to admit to himself that he had just quit.

He was vaguely aware of some guy playing guitar and singing in the distance, and he happened to look over there for something to do as the next song began to play.

Kurt saw him for the first time and holy shit, he hadn't realised how damn gorgeous he was. Curly black hair, light stubble and the voice of an angel.

Kurt caught his eye and the man smiled at him, a cute smile that looked like he wanted to genuinely know about Kurt's life, eyes that looked right into Kurt's even though they were a few metres apart.

Kurt momentarily forgot about his problems and listened to him sing, grinning a little at the song.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine"_

Kurt smiled as the guy kept singing, he had a lovely pure voice and this song just fit perfectly.

"_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever"_

Blaine noticed the other man staring at him as he sang, distracted from whatever his previous problems had been.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back"_

Kurt did something he wouldn't normally do in public especially; he slowly pulled his sketch pad out of his bag, bringing a pencil with it, opening up a blank piece of paper. He wasn't sure what was driving him to do this, but there was something special about this guy. Kurt slowly sketched an outline of a man, sitting cross legged on the park floor, a guitar in his arms.

"_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back"_

Blaine's brow furrowed – had he just gotten out a sketch pad? Was he being drawn right now? Blaine raised his eyebrows at the artist but he was too busy concentrating, blue eyes flickering from Blaine to the pad of paper in his hand.

"_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever"_

Kurt added detail as he went along, the sketch had to be done quickly, but he was pretty pleased of it. He realised it was weird drawing a picture of someone you have never even spoken to before but this guy was smiling at him, he didn't seem to mind.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back"_

Blaine didn't mind at all, in fact he found it rather endearing and flattering and wow this guy was really cute.

"_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Kurt continued to sketch the guy, doing the last touches as the song came to a close, adding texture to the curls of his hair, small details to his jacket and guitar and eyes.

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

Blaine finished and smiled properly at the guy. God, he really was cute.

Kurt smiled back as the guy finished playing and politely applauded from his spot on the bench.

Then he remembered the trauma of his life; the I Just Quit My Job thing and the fact his dad would just get at him for quitting, he had to deal with Rachel and her problems and act the supportive friend and just shit basically.

Kurt brought his hand to his forehead. His inner monologue scolded him – "God Kurt, why would you draw a complete stranger in the middle of the day just when you've quit your job, you're such an idiot" He shut his eyes for a few seconds and breathed out shallowly.

When he finally looked up again, the boy and his guitar had gone. See, Kurt, even the cute guitar player has a life of his own to get to.

Suddenly, a steaming polystyrene cup was shoved under his nose. Kurt looked up, startled by the figure standing there.

"Any chance I could see that picture?" Guitar Guy asked, grinning.

* * *

**A/N- I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Teenage Dream etc.**

**(By the way I had this idea before Tina starting crushing on Blaine and I didn't want to change it even though it's weird so just pretend it never happened okay) Leave a review and I'll send you cyber hugs! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N- Hello! Thank you to all who favourited or reviewed, it makes a girl happy :)**

**So I'm not really sure where this chapter went...but you know. I know where it's going. (Does that make sense?)**

**To put this in context, -Kurt lives with Rachel, but he never got into NYADA.**

**-Blaine lives with Tina and Mike (and can we just pretend the whole straddling vapo rub thing never happened because this fic has been in the works since before that storyline? xD)**

**-Blaine and Marley didn't go to McKinely for high school - they met at work. (this will make sense later I promise)**

**- Adam doesn't go to NYADA - He works with Rachel. If anyone guesses the production that I hinted Rachel is in in this chapter, you're gonna get a prize. I don't what but I'll think of something.**

**- I think that's everything! If you are still confused or just want to talk to me you can find me on twitter Caley_Kid & or on tumblr www . sirdarrenofstarkid .tumblr . com (minus the spaces) :)**

**Leave a review if you like :) MWAAAAAAH. xxxx**

* * *

"Oh my god, you saw? I'm so sorry, I've probably really creeped you out and I didn't mean to honestly" Kurt rambled, before pausing, noting the guy's raised eyebrow.

"Yes I did and I'm not at all creeped out. It was sweet" He smiled, once again offering Kurt the cup in his hand. "I'm Blaine"

"Kurt" Kurt grinned, taking the coffee. "You bought me coffee?"

"The least I could do for a stranger who decided to draw me. Now please can I see it?" Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the bench, nudging him in the ribs slightly.

Okay, this guy was forward for someone he'd just met but there was something special about him. Kurt couldn't stop himself, like he couldn't stop himself getting the sketch pad out in the first place.

"It's not very good; I drew it in the space of one song, which by the way was utterly gorgeous. Your voice is incredible" Kurt passed the sketch pad to Blaine, not meeting his eyes, looking down into the froth on the top of his coffee.

Blaine glanced down to the picture of himself on the pad before him. "Wow" he muttered breathlessly.

It was stunning, Blaine wasn't that fond of his appearance whether it was looking in the mirror or on camera but he had to admit, he looked _good_ in this drawing! Kurt had perfected the shading of his hair, his clothes, even the tiny red heart sticker in the corner of his guitar.

"Kurt, this is gorgeous!" Blaine said in wonder, his eyes still scanning over himself on the paper.

"Oh please, it was done in five minutes" Kurt said politely, smiling at how much Blaine seemingly loved it.

"Seriously! I don't have much to compare it too, seeing as I've never been drawn before but this is one of the best things I have ever seen!" Blaine said, turning to Kurt, giving his arm a squeeze to show him he was being genuine.

"I…well, thank you" Kurt blushed a little. People had praised his work before but weirdly, it meant more coming from this complete stranger. They stared at each other for a moment before Blaine realised his hand was still on Kurt's forearm and he withdrew it awkwardly.

Blaine lifted the page on the sketch pad, asking for permission to look through Kurt's other drawings. Kurt nodded, taking a sip of the coffee Blaine had bought him – he hated looking through his sketches, they were just drawings he either never bothered to get published, half-finished or just of his family and friends.

Blaine flicked through the pages, there was a girl with sleek black hair standing alone on a stage with just a microphone, sketched obviously quickly but it was elaborate and beautiful. There were two men, both rather tall, both smiling, watching a game of football on TV oblivious to the fact they were being drawn. There were a few sketches with colour, some just by ink, some just with pen but they were all clearly Kurt's work, he had a certain fine art which made them uniquely his drawings.

"These are really gorgeous, you know? Are you an artist?" Blaine asked, handing the pad back to Kurt with a smile on his face.

"I am" Kurt answered proudly. "Or was. Shit" his voice trailing off as he remembered what he did beforehand.

"You alright?" Blaine asked, his voice suddenly filled with general concern, he remembered when he first saw Kurt, he'd been on the verge of crying.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Kurt said, with a wan smile but he was rubbing his hands together nervously.

"You sure? You want to tell a stranger about it?" Blaine asked, his voice becoming softer, he shuffled along the bench so he was nearer Kurt.

"I quit my job" Kurt said quietly, looking down.

"Oh" Blaine replied. "Did you want to?" he prompted, wanting Kurt to talk. Blaine knew from past experience letting it out was much better than keeping it in.

"Yes. But I shouldn't have done. Working there was the only place my art had ever been taken seriously for a short time anyway. I worked for the art department for a marketing company; we design the adverts and websites for other people. I got the job there a few months ago and my boss had been incredibly supportive and lovely and my work got published. But there was this girl. Her name was Katie and for some reason, she hated me right from the off. Every idea I had, she undermined it, she teased me and then this morning I found out she'd hacked my computer, stolen my design idea for the company's new logo and passed it off as her own"

"Bitch" Blaine muttered in reply, grinning as he noticed the corners of Kurt's mouth tug upwards slightly.

"Yeah she was. I had just had it with her. I couldn't work there any longer, she wasn't willing to say it was mine or apologise so I just walked out of there. But I had a job there, it was finally beginning to get me somewhere with art. I was earning a decent wage and believe me, I never normally give up or quit. I just couldn't stand it anymore"

"Well if you weren't happy there, then you did the right thing" Blaine offered.

"But I can't bring myself to call my family. My dad was happy I finally had a good job, I can't just tell him I quit. My roommate will try to get me back into acting and Broadway, which don't get me wrong I love it but art is my calling now and my brother will no doubt say something stupid that will make me feel really bad and …." Kurt paused and turned to Blaine. "Oh my god, I'm rambling, I'm really sorry"

"Don't worry about it at all. I'm a good listener. Or so I've been told" Blaine smiled. He glanced down at his watch and realised if he didn't leave in about a minute, he was going to be late for his own job. "Look I'm really sorry, but I have to go to work. But I've loved meeting and talking to you today, and I would like to do it again sometime" Blaine said, standing up.

"Yeah, same here. Sorry for rambling about my job. And for drawing you with consent. I realise it's rather weird" Kurt replied, chuckling a little.

"I like weird" Blaine shrugged. "And the drawing was amazing, okay? Anyway, give me your hand"

"Why?" Kurt asked suspiously, tentatively lifting his arm up.

"So I can do this" Blaine winked, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling the pen out of its holder on Kurt's sketchpad, leaning over Kurt which gave Kurt a rather good view of Blaine's butt. Blaine wrote his number down on Kurt's hand, signing it with a small smiley face and a 'B'.

Kurt smiled at the gesture. "You really are an incredible singer" he added softly.

"You really are an incredible artist" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand briefly but firmly before dropping it. "Bye Kurt" Blaine grinned, walking away.

Kurt stared at the man walking away; confused by the feeling in his chest…it was his heart fluttering.

* * *

Three days later

"Rachel, the answer is no" Kurt said, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the TV – it was only a F.R.I.E.N.D.S re-run and Kurt had seen it a thousand times but this show was timeless. Besides, David Schwimmer had always been a guilty pleasure for Kurt.

"Kurt please" she whined, standing in front of the screen, her hands on her hips. For a tiny person, she sure got in the way a lot.

"Rachel no. I'm not going on a date with some guy you just met. This is only your first week at your new role and you're already trying to set me up with a co-worker" Kurt said, raising his hand and waving it to get her to move out the way.

She sighed and turned round, switching the TV off.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as the screen turned to black. "If I pretend to listen for five minutes, will you leave me in peace?"

"Yes" she replied curtly, sitting down next to him.

"Shoot" he said, closing his eyes and resting his head back onto the sofa.

"Right, his name is Adam, he's blonde, he's very sweet, he's playing Ambrose Kemper in the production, he's English" she said, her voice raising a little on the last sentence, she knew Kurt had a small (actually rather large) obsession with England.

"English and blonde?" he said, turning to look at her expectantly, an eyebrow raised in sarcasm despite him internally thinking this guy could be promising.

"He's really nice and I promised I help him find a date" she said, batting her eyelashes.

"Ms Berry, I am gay, fluttering your eyelashes is not going to work here" he replied dryly.

"Please, for me?" she said, shuffling nearer to him on the sofa, and wrapping her hand around his forearm.

Kurt sighed and admitted defeat. "Fine. One date. We will see where it goes. Just because he's English and for you"

"Yay! Thank you!" she leant forward and kissed his cheek with a loud smack, before rushing off to whatever Rachel Berry does.

Kurt glanced down at his hand, and rubbed the skin slowly – there was still a faint black ink phone number scratched on it. He'd texted Blaine a few times and they'd been chatting, by the sounds of it Blaine's job kept him pretty busy so they'd yet to meet up again. Kurt didn't want to admit it but he was falling for a guy he has met once basically through text messaging.

Blaine had seemed perfect, perfect looks, gorgeous voice, and a sweet personality. He'd made Kurt feel special and appreciated within the first five minutes of meeting him, he'd flirted, even given Kurt his number and Kurt was confused. He'd never felt this strongly about a guy before knowing him a least a month.

Rachel meant well; his last serious boyfriend had been over a year ago and apart from the two one-night-stands, he hadn't really had much romantic attention from anyone. Blaine had seemed nice but Kurt supposed one date with this 'Adam' guy couldn't hurt.

* * *

The next day – 7pm

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" a strongly southern English accent asked of him. Kurt glanced up from the table where a (damn it Rachel was right, this boy was cute) tall blonde guy stood above him.

"The one and only! Hi, Adam right?" Kurt asked, standing up to shake the other guy's hand.

"Yeah, hi, it's a pleasure to meet you! Rachel told me a lot about you!" Adam replied, sitting down opposite Kurt.

"All good I hope!" Kurt grinned. Well, so far, so good, Kurt thought to himself, Adam was quite easy on the eye and he seemed nice.

They continued pleasantries for a while, just finding out about the other.

Kurt was vaguely aware of the waiter turning up at their table.

"Hello, my name is Blaine, I will be your server for the evening…KURT?" the waiter said, finally looking up from his notepad to the pair seated at the table.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, swallowing nervously. Shit, shit, shit, his internal monologue chanted, Blaine will probably just jump to conclusions about Adam and this isn't how he wanted their second meeting to go. Kurt also wondered why he cared.

Adam's eyes flicked between Kurt and Blaine, who were both staring at each other awkwardly, before coughing a little. "Can I order?" he asked a small but confused grin on his face.

"Yes certainly, sorry. What can I get you guys?" Blaine shook himself out of it, remembering he actually had to work.

Adam ordered his food as did Kurt, avoiding eye contact with Blaine the entire time, mumbling that he'd like the Caesar salad with no dressing please.

"Is that everything?" Blaine asked, in waiter mode, but his eyes were giving him away – he was hurt and confused right now. Kurt had never mentioned a boyfriend at their first meeting, not that there had been much time…but why would Kurt have let Blaine give him his number?

Kurt opened his mouth to say yes but Adam stopped him, leaning over the table to grab Kurt's hand in his "A bottle of wine for the table please" he said.

Blaine couldn't help but glance at the clasped hands on the table in front of him. "Certainly sir" he nodded, in a quiet voice before walking away.

Blaine dropped off the order at the kitchen before going back to the bar, and rubbing his eyes briefly. Kurt watched him as he went, feeling terribly guilty.

Blaine felt a hand slip around his waist and a female voice whisper to him "You okay? You look a little shaken"

"I'm fine" he replied quietly. "Actually, Marley, would you mind looking after that table for the rest of the night?" he said, nodding in Kurt's direction.

"Ex-boyfriend?" she questioned, noting the table Blaine meant.

"Rather I thought he might be my boyfriend" he said dejectedly, busying himself cleaning a stray glass left on the counter.

"I got you. Don't worry, I'll look after them, smile Blaine" she said, giving him a quick hug.

Kurt couldn't help but glance over at Blaine every few seconds. He noticed one of the waitresses giving him a hug from behind the bar – oh god, if he was being hugged that meant he was upset.

"So who is he?" Adam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, what?" Kurt said, turning back to the conversation, his mind was all over the place at the moment.

"That waiter? Who is he?"

"He's a …friend" Kurt mused, he didn't really know what they were…they barely knew each other and yet this stranger was making him feel guilty, confused, happy and every feeling imaginable all at once.

"Seems like more than a friend to me" Adam said, taking a sip of the wine that the waitress who had been hugging Blaine brought over to them.

"He's no-one. It doesn't matter" Kurt said, shaking himself out of his state. But of course, Blaine had chosen that moment to serve the table next to them.

Blaine turned round, his expression fell and hurt filled his hazel eyes, locking gaze with Kurt, forgetting the now disgruntled customers on the other table.

"No-one? My number is still written on your hand Kurt" Blaine said sharply, cheeks blushing and for some unknown reason, a tear pricking in his eye.

"Blaine, that's not what I meant, no, I'm sorry!" Kurt cried as Blaine walked off. Adam awkwardly took another sip of wine and cleared his throat.

"Well Kurt, it was lovely to meet you. But maybe this wasn't the best place to come eat? I'll call you sometime" Adam said, throwing $50 down onto the table.

"Fuck" was Kurt had to say once Adam had disappeared, his head in his hands.

* * *

**A/N- so I hope you enjoyed, I promise things get better for our boys soon :) Just be patient and good things will happen young warlock. (I've been watching Merlin, leave me alone)**

**Anyway, yeah, leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N- omg I'm so sorry this has taken a while. I've been busy. So I hope you are all okay and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave a review if you like :) xx**

* * *

"Kurt?" the soft tone of Rachel's voice floated through the door. He groaned and buried his head deeper in his pillow. Last night had been a complete disaster after Adam had left, he tried to follow Blaine to explain but the female waitress stopped him in his tracks with a "I don't know who you are but leave him be for the night"

Kurt had lost the will to live at that point so he'd given up and gone home. Rachel had waited up for him but he had shrugged her off, hiding behind his bedroom door.

"Kurt? Talk to me" she said, knocking on the door, and speaking more loudly.

"Come in" he grumbled, curling up on his side and facing away from the door. He felt the bed sink as she sat down beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Kurt?" she said softly, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"I messed up big time Rach. And no I don't want to talk about it. Not yet anyway. Just tell Adam I'm sorry if you see him today" he replied.

"Do you want me to leave you to mope?" she asked; she got a curt nod in reply.

She smiled sadly, and said "Well there's some of that peach green tea and a sandwich here when you want it. I gotta go to work, but if I see Adam, I'll tell him"

"Thank you" he mumbled, turning briefly to face her, a small smile flashed in her direction. "Love you" he added as the bed returned to normal balance and the door shut with a soft click.

"Love you too" she called back and then the apartment was silent.

Kurt shifted so he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He needed to do something, he felt terrible about making Adam feel so awkward and he felt terrible because Blaine probably hated him now. But the thing that confused him the most was why did he care? Blaine was still a total stranger to Kurt yet he was completely broken up about the fact he had upset him.

Blaine had made an impression on Kurt; he wasn't sure if it was positive or negative yet but Kurt didn't like the feeling of unease creeping over him that he had hurt Blaine's feelings. And never let it be said, Kurt Hummel didn't sort his shit out.

Grabbing his phone, he tapped out a message.

"Can I explain?- K" Kurt's phone flashed at him that Blaine had read the message (thank God for iPhones Kurt thought to himself) and was replying.

"Nothing to explain is there?" the reply came. Kurt sighed and blinked at the message.

"Blaine, please, I don't want to do this over text and there is an honest explanation. Can I just come meet you somewhere?"

* * *

Blaine let out a deep breath as he read the message on his phone. Kurt had hurt his feelings, badly. But there was something about him, something endearing, something amazing that Blaine couldn't just get rid of like that. He replied with his address.

"It better be a good explanation."

* * *

Half an hour later, Kurt knocked on the door on the apartment Blaine sent him too. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, doing a mini internal pep talk before the door opened.

He was met with a curly haired Blaine, looking gorgeous in sweatpants and an old shirt but god, he looked good. How does someone look that good?

"Hello" Blaine said, both coldly and brightly at the same time.

"Hey"

Blaine pulled the door open more and gestured for Kurt to come in. It was a small apartment, but it was cosy and homelike. There was a kitchen off to the left, a sink full of dirty pots and large bottles of soda and water stacked on the side. In the centre, there was a coffee table, piled with magazines and oddly, a fruit bowl.

Blaine shuffled to the couch in the centre of the apartment, moving a pizza box and offering the vacant seat to Kurt.

"So?" Blaine said awkwardly, tucking his feet beneath him as he sat down.

"Look I really didn't mean to make you feel awkward or bad or anything like that and I certainly didn't mean you were no-one to me" Kurt said quietly but sincerely.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt shushed him. "Just hear me out? That my first date with Adam, he knows my roommate and she set us up. He's not my boyfriend, which I'm guessing you got the impression of?"

Blaine nodded guiltily- well who could blame him really? A guy like Kurt being single?

"And when I said you were nobody, can you really disagree? We only met three days before and I barely know you. But you are somebody I would love to get to know. Not many guys write their phone numbers on your hand you know? You're special, I can tell that much. I want to be your friend Blaine, I want to know you. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings"

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and embarrassing you like that. I'm honestly not like that normally; I was just tired and confused. Can we start over? I'd love to be your friend Kurt" Blaine smiled; an actual proper smile and all tension Kurt had been harbouring disappeared. His hunch about Blaine had been right; he was a genuinely lovely person.

"I'd love to be able to start over. Kurt Hummel" he said winking, and holding his hand out for Blaine to shake.

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand. "Blaine Anderson. Why do I get the feeling I have sang to you before?" he said, grinning.

"You look suspiciously like one of my sketches"

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up. "Sorry about the mess in here. Me and my roommates aren't great at cleaning up. Want a drink of anything?"

"You should try going to my step-brothers apartment – it looks like a rubbish bin threw up. Water'd be great thanks"

"Speak of the devils" Blaine said, pouring water into a glass, as the door handle turned slowly.

"Kurt?!"

"Tina?"

Voices rang out in surprise.

"Oh my god, hi! What are you doing here?" Tina said, rushing towards Kurt and engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Hey! I've missed you! And well I came to apologise to Blaine"

Tina pulled back from him and eyed both boys warily. "Apologise? You two know each other?"

"You two know each other?" Blaine asked, an eyebrow raised, leaning back onto the kitchen counter.

"Me and Blaine met a few days ago and we kind of got off on the wrong foot. But it's okay now. And Blaine, me and Tina went to high school together, we were in the show choir, New Directions surely she's told you?" Kurt said enquiringly.

"Yeah…she has. Wait, you were the guy in the New Directions I had a crush on when I was seventeen?!"

"Oh yes he was Blaine" Tina grinned, nudging Kurt in the ribs as the realisation came to him too.

"No…the Warblers?" he breathed, eyes widening in surprise.

"Guilty as charged" Blaine said shrugging, smiling a little.

"Huh creepy" Kurt said, shaking a little to try and rid himself of the niggling thought at the back of his head. 'There was a reason you liked him straight away. He was your first crush who wasn't straight' the voice said.

"Right Kurt, it's been lovely seeing you. And sorting our little misunderstanding out. But I have work in an hour and I am not dressed yet. So…I'll call you soon" Blaine said, pushing himself up off the kitchen counter. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Of course, you don't mind if I stay here and talk to Tina for a while do you?" Kurt said, as the girl grinned at him.

"Not at all" Blaine said, wandering off towards the bathroom and shutting the door.

"So" Tina said, dragging Kurt towards the couch. "Tell me about this little misunderstanding!"

* * *

Ten minutes later and Kurt had finished telling Tina about how they had met and they had moved onto reminiscing about high school.

"Do you still live with Rachel? How is she?" Tina asked.

"Yep. I haven't managed to get rid of her yet" Kurt said winking. "She's good, she has her first major part actually. She's playing Dolly in the new revival of Hello Dolly!"

"I'll be sure to come see it!"

"So how do you know Blaine?" Kurt said, enquiringly.

"Oh, he and Mike met at summer camp a few years back and they stayed in touch…" as Tina talked, the door to the bathroom swung open.

Kurt couldn't help but let his jaw drop as Blaine walked towards his room. His black hair was tousled and wet, a towel balancing precariously on his hips and that chest. Kurt had suspected Blaine was built but wow, the man had abs. Blaine shot him an embarrassed smile as he darted into his bedroom.

"Um, earth to Kurt?"

Kurt turned his attention back to Tina. "Oh god, sorry, I …er"

Tina raised her eyebrow and nodded in the direction of Blaine's bedroom.

"Do I sense a crush?" she said quietly.

"Maybe. Yes, I don't know. I barely know him but god he's so hot. And sweet. And nice. Please don't tell him I said that" Kurt rambled.

"I promise. But seriously, you two would be cute" she caught his eye and smiled.

* * *

_Two days later._

Kurt was tidying up the kitchen, humming a nameless melody to himself when his phone buzzed.

_Blaine Anderson _"Hello :)"

Kurt smiled a little. Being unemployed had left Kurt rather bored stuck at home and he was thankful for Blaine's texts during his breaks or just to keep Kurt company.

_Kurt Hummel_ "Hello yourself :)"

_Blaine Anderson_ "Fancy meeting me in the park in an hour? I have some songs to sing and I'd love you to be here. I'll buy you coffee after? :P x"

_Kurt Hummel_ "Well free coffee and a show? How could I refuse? ;) See you there!x"

Kurt did a mini happy dance to himself. He liked where this was going. This friendship. It was flirty still and Kurt always liked being friends with his partners beforehand.

He was about to go get changed when his phone started ringing. Glancing at the screen, it was unknown number. He frowned and picked it up warily, expecting it to just be a cold caller.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?" A woman replied, her accent significantly English.

"Speaking. May I help you?" Kurt answered, pulling a chair out from the kitchen table and sitting down.

"My name is Joanna Redwood. I work at the University of the Arts London. I'm looking for young artists who show amazing promise in the field of art and design to join a two year course. It would involve working with other artists, exploring your own creativity, projects and learning how to discover yourself as an artist. Where you want to be, what you want to focus on. I have seen a few pictures of your work on the internet and I must say, Mr Hummel, it's fantastic. You show such promise"

"I…er, wow. Thank you. I'm sorry, am I understanding you correctly? You want to join this course? Me?" he said, in shock.

"That is correct. I'd love to have you here. Obviously, you would have to apply and our department would review it, but honestly, I think you're a cinch to get in here. You'd thrive with us Mr Hummel"

"I'd love too! Thank you so much! How do I apply?" he replied excitedly.

"I will e-mail you shortly with the details. You will need to include a personal statement and pictures of your artwork, it can be any type. A sculpture, a painting, anything you think is worth us seeing"

"That sounds great! I look forward to the e-mail!"

"I look forward to hearing from you. Goodbye Mr Hummel"

Kurt hung up and had to take a minute to just breathe. This was incredible. Two years in England? Doing art? This was the greatest opportunity he had ever had.

He grabbed his laptop and immediately began to decide which art pieces to send. He settled for a picture of the New York Skyline he'd painted a while ago but he was proud of it. Then a Broadway collage that had summed up roles he had once wished to play and the music he loved so dearly. A picture of a sculpture, another painting.

Finally, his eyes settled on a sketch drawing. A recent one. One of a curly haired singer, sat on a bench, strumming his guitar. It wasn't finished, but it was good. Kurt bit his lip. Would the University accept a hasty sketch drawing?

Kurt clicked 'attach picture'.

Blaine had come into his life for a reason. Something had compelled Kurt to draw him, sitting there. Kurt had always believed in fate. Life had thrown him this, so he might as well try.

* * *

**A/N- so I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you did or didn't. :) I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take but there is only two or three chapters left. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, alerted etc etc. I love you :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N- Hello darlings! I hope you're all okay and thank you for waiting for the update! I appreciate the love via reviews and favourites :) I hope you enjoy the chapter. There's a bit of a time jump, so just imagine that in the month that has passed Kurt and Blaine are basically now best friends. **

**So leave a review if you liked or hated, or if you just want to say hello :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One Month Later

Kurt opened the e-mail app on his phone, still hoping he'd hear back from the University but no such luck. Again. He'd checked every day since he first heard about the opportunity. But he heard nothing.

He hadn't told anyone about it. Not even his Dad. It was killing him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Because then he would have admit there's a possibility of him leaving two years.

This was precisely why he hadn't progressed any further with Blaine. Kurt was 99% sure he was in love with the guy but if he left, he'd leave Blaine. And he didn't want to do that. But aside from his family, Blaine was the only thing stopping him leaving.

Speaking of the devil, his phone buzzed. "Morning starshine" the text read. Kurt smiled. Despite only knowing Blaine a short while, he'd fit into Kurt's life like a glove. He was just a part of Kurt now. He was an amazing friend, he made Kurt laugh when he felt like crying, Rachel adored him, Kurt had even introduced his Dad to Blaine via Skype!

"Hello you" Kurt tapped out in reply.

Kurt liked Blaine. Like really, really liked him. So much, it physically hurt a lot of the time. But Kurt didn't want to commit himself to a relationship with Blaine …yet. Kurt could see himself spending the rest of his life with Blaine but he couldn't leave him for two years. Long distance relationships worry Kurt far too much; he'd be living in constant fear of not seeing Blaine, missing him, worrying about him etc.

But it had been a month since he heard anything about the Uni programme. To be honest, he'd given up. Maybe sending the sketch of Blaine had been a bad idea in the end.

"What are you doing this fine day?" Read the message coming through on Kurt's phone.

"What all unemployed twenty-something's do. Watch TV and eat?" Kurt answered.

"Well, Mr Hummel. It's my evening off tonight so I want to cook you dinner "

Kurt grinned to himself, reading the text as he got up to wander towards the kitchen.

"What are you smiling at?" Rachel asked him from the couch, peering up at her roommate as he switched the kettle on.

"Nothing" he replied coyly, shielding the phone against his chest despite her being at the other side of the room.

"Lemme guess. It begins with a B and ends in a laine" she said, her eyebrows rising.

"Maybe. Maybe not" he replied, turning his back towards her.

"Come on Kurt, you two are almost inseparable! I still don't know why you aren't together!" she said, sighing.

"Because I have to wait and see…..actually never mind" Kurt said, stopping himself from spilling his secret.

"Wait and see what?" Rachel frowned.

"If I can find another job!" he said quickly.

"Kurt, that doesn't stop you having a relationship. And if I know anything, then Blaine likes you too" she said.

Kurt shrugged. "We'll let fate decide"

Rachel was right. It didn't stop him having a relationship and besides, they hadn't told him anything new…which probably meant he had gotten onto the programme. If Blaine was cooking him dinner tonight, then it's settled. He'd tell Blaine how he felt.

However, just at that moment, a new e-mail notification popped up on Kurt's phone….

* * *

_That afternoon._

"You have a little glow about you today Anderson. Spill" Marley said, suddenly appearing at Blaine's side at the bar.

"I'm just really happy at the moment" he replied, in all honesty, sighing.

"Care to tell why?" she said, nudging him in the ribs. "Or is it something to do with a certain blue-eyed boy?"

"Maybe. Maybe not" Blaine said, looking away from her stare and blushing a little.

"Of course it is. The real question is why are you not together yet? You spend all your free time either texting him or with him, you're like perfect for each other!"

"Just haven't got there yet" Blaine shrugged, but internally he was wondering the same thing. Kurt and Blaine had become practically inseparable and Blaine certainly felt a connection. A strong one at that, but every time he tried to ask Kurt out, Kurt broke the eye contact or Blaine just couldn't do it. He needed some form of confirmation that Kurt liked him back.

"Seriously? Just ask him out. Be brave. Take your own advice, Anderson! Courage!" she said, giving his shoulder a squeeze before wandering away to serve a table.

She was right, Blaine thought to himself. Tonight, Kurt Hummel would get asked out.

* * *

"Oh my god Blaine, seriously when did you learn to cook like that?" Kurt asked, leaning back onto the couch in contentment as Blaine took the empty plate away from him.

"I'm just a natural talent I guess" Blaine winked, cocking his hip as he walked away towards the kitchen.

Kurt grinned. "Is there anything you can't do?" he said, almost wistfully.

Blaine looked over at the man sitting on his couch and narrowed his eyes. Kurt had been acting weird all night, like he was hiding something.

"Want another drink?" Blaine asked, opening the fridge and grabbing himself a soda can.

"No thanks" the reply came.

Blaine took a deep breath before sitting back down next to Kurt, a little closer than normal.

"Hello" Kurt said, softly, turning his head to smile at the man.

"I need to ask you something. It might be a little forward but just hear me out" Blaine replied.

"Okay" Kurt said, forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Ever since I met you, something inside of me has felt complete. You're so amazing Kurt, you're an amazing friend, a talented guy, and honestly, you are one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen"

Kurt gulped, opening and closing his mouth as if to say something but he couldn't. His eyes were full of sincerity and scanning Blaine's face but Blaine continued talking.

"I've been feeling more-than-friends feelings towards you Kurt, and I think I am a tiny bit in love with you. So this is me, asking if you, Kurt Hummel, would like to go out with me, like properly"

Kurt's eyes pricked with tears as he took Blaine's hand in his. "I can't" he whispered back, biting his lip.

"Oh…you don't, you don't feel the same way. That's fine, I'm sorry if I've made this embarrassing or awkward because like I said, you're an amazing friend and I didn't want to screw this up" Blaine looked away, as his skin flushed red, making to move his hand away from Kurt's.

Kurt stopped him pulling away, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand. "It's not because I don't feel the same. It's because I was offered a three year art university place today. In England. And I accepted"

* * *

**A/N- ooh drama. Kinda. Just wait and see. Leave a review :) (also come talk to me on twitter Caley_Kid or tumblr starkidssnake . tumblr . com minus the breaks!)  
**

**I love you and hope you have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning wherever you are. mwah. xoxo**


End file.
